White Lightning
by Black Blood Alliance
Summary: Summary: It's been decades since a Guild known internationally as Fairy Tail had defeated the Balam Alliance and sealed Zeref. New Guilds have popped up through the land, and things have changed massively ever since. Full summary inside. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

So, I had this idea the other day. This idea eventually developed into a thought, which then developed into a. . .Ah, forget it. Here is my new story. I'll update at least once a week. Review please! :P**  
><strong>

**Summary: **It's been decades since a Guild known internationally as Fairy Tail had defeated the Balam Alliance and sealed Zeref. New Guilds have popped up through the land, and things have changed massively in the twenty-five years since. What will become of this Guild known as White Lightning? Wait, what _is_ white lightning anyways?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fairy Tail universe, only the OCs and the plot.

Fateful Encounter

Numerous shouts echoed throughout the grime-ridden streets. The heavy thuds of men running in armor was only too recognizable. Foolish requests like "Halt", or "Stop" they all shouted.

Like hell he and his brother would listen.

"I told you to wait until the sun went down!" the older of the two brothers, Drake, shouted. Drake's white tank top and gray trousers were covered in dirt and grime, smeared all over. His dark blue, neck-length hair continued to get in the way of his peripherals, so he had all but stopped trying to shove it out of the way. His piercing brown eyes were struggling not to turn around and see how close the military was. He was going to turn eighteen in a few months. His brother, younger by about a year, ran directly behind him.

"I was hungry, and we didn't have any money!" the younger brother retorted. His spiky white hair fell in front of his forehead, and he was covered in a blue coat several sizes too big and pants. A pendent around his neck jumped around frantically due to the owner's sprinting. His eye color was a bit more pale than his brother's.

They both continued to run, shoving people out of the way and muttering halfhearted apologies as they did so.

This is about an everyday thing.

It usually always starts when the younger of the two, Rathon, steals some warm bread from one of the traders' stands in the marketplace. Of course, he never apologized for stealing it at a difficult time when guards were inevitably going to notice. No, instead he complained about how freezing the two of them would be without the bread.

They ran down a dark alley and leaped into storage crates littered with trash. They both remained silent as the guards completely overlooked the alleyway, the sound of their boots splashing in the puddles became distant. Drake's head poked out of the crate and he confirmed their temporary safety.

Rathon hopped out of the trash and wiped away the small pieces of food that stuck to his clothes, a look of disgust on his face. When he was finished, he jerked a thumb to his chest, "I coulda beat him, y'know," he snapped. He reluctantly pulled the loaf of bread out of his coat. The heat radiating from the bread warmed his body in the freezing air.

His brother jumped out of his respective crate. "And I'm telling you, if the military knew that you could use magic, Wizards from the council would be sent to deal with us. Do you want that?" he bit back.

Times were harsh in the city of Dragma. Families with wealth were seldom while many didn't have a home. Most thought it the Wizard Council's fault, while the others blamed the government. The latter group's reasoning for doing so was far more sound than the former group's. Drake and Rathon were orphans who had no wish in living in an orphanage. Therefore, they tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Of course, that was hard when the guards of the military were looking for them daily.

Drake wiped down his tank top and trousers before holding his hand out to Rathon expectantly. Rathon raised his eyebrows, and Drake's expression hardened. A silent conversation, carried out by facial expressions commenced, before, grumbling, Rathon handed Drake the loaf of bread.

Drake nodded in satisfaction and stuffed the bread in a purse he had slung around his back. "We shouldn't waste this when we aren't that hungry," he explained.

Rathon huffed. "Speak for yourself! I'm starving!"

Drake frowned, sending a glare in his brother's direction. "Don't lie. I don't care if you steal, but lying to the people you trust only digs you a deeper hole," Drake murmured.

Rathon glanced away sheepishly. "Whatever, I don't really consider it a l-" he stopped. His eyes darted sharply to the entrance to the alleyway at the sound of more footsteps.

Drake and Rathon both made to jump back into the crates, but someone grabbed them by the scuff of their necks and threw them back to the ground. Rathon stumbled, rolling in the wet ground, while Drake quickly pulled himself up. A heavily clothed man stood in front of them, a hooded cape covering his face. "Found you," the voice muttered.

Rathon turned to try and run in the other direction, but was stopped by his brother. Rathon turned to face Drake in protest, but Drake's eyes were intently focused on the man in front of them. "Don't run yet. Wait for an opening," his brother whispered too low for the man in front of them to hear.

"You two are to come with me. If you won't, I'll have to use force," the man said.

"Come on, at least give us your name," Rathon growled.

The man pondered this for a moment as if he couldn't think of his name. Then, he shed his cape, letting it fall to the ground. He pulled off his coat and threw it aside. He wore fine, exquisite robes underneath all of his previous attire. However, what caught the brothers' attention was a logo _on_ the robes. The logo was framed by an octagon. Inside the octagon was a serpentine swirl with some old writing under it. The words "Third Seat" were finely engraved directly under the octagon.

Rathon's and Drake's mouths hung agape. Poor and ill-informed as they were, even they knew what this man was. He was the third seat in the military. Those of the fifth seat and below were considered five of the most powerful men in the nation in terms to physical combat and tactics. Even a powerful Wizard would have had a difficult time holding their own against a member of the fifth seat. The fact that he was sent to deal with the brothers was very disconcerting.

"I don't need to give you my name, do I?" the man whispered, sizing both Rathon and Drake up with a critical eye. "I was visiting the city when I heard that there was theft in the marketplace. When I came across a group of soldiers that didn't find the two responsible, I went to check it out. Turns out the perpetrators are young little brats," he said coldly.

"I'll say it one more time; come with me, or die where you are standing," he gripped the hilt of his sword as a warning.

"No," Rathon replied defiantly.

"Fine," the man shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care either way. "Soldiers! Come!" he barked behind him, and a group of soldiers filtered into the alleyway, standing behind Third Seat in perfect rows of unison.

Drake couldn't stand it any longer. "GO!" he shouted to Rathon before shoving his brother out of the alleyway.

"What the hell are you-" Rathon attempted to protest, but Drake cut him off again.

"GO!" he shouted desperately. "If the two of us run, they'll catch up with us anyway. If one of us buys as much time as we can, then the other can flee," he whispered.

Rathon stood, appalled. "What? I can use magic! I can hold them off longer than you can! You should be the one to go!" Rathon whispered so that the soldiers didn't hear his revelation.

"Yeah, but you're also my little brother. Doesn't matter how strong you are or how weak I am. I'll still protect you."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! You're not weak!" Rathon explained.

"No matter what you do, it won't make a difference. So quit whispering amongst yourselves and just give up," Third Seat interjected.

Drake glared at Third Seat and shoved his hand into his pack. When it came out, he was holding a fire bottle and a match. "Go, little brother!" Drake shouted before he lit a fuse on the bottle and ran towards the group of soldiers.

Third Seat's eyes widened, and he barked orders to his men frantically. However, Rathon couldn't hear what he was saying, because everything seemed to be going in slow motion and he focused only on his brother. The tension rose as Drake ran towards the mob of soldiers and Third Seat. Then, an explosion.

The explosion was more grand than anything Rathon had ever seen. An uproar of fire grew, and scorched the walls in the alleyway. Drake had timed the fire bottle perfectly, and it had blown right when he neared the soldiers.

However, what happened next, Rathon didn't know. He ran in the other direction out into the street, where he began to sprint in an aimless direction. Blinking tears out of his eyes, his gaze rested on the ground as he ran. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get out of his hellhole.

The only person he had ever trusted was gone. The only person he had for company was gone. His brother was gone, and Rathon was now alone.

"I know this town better than anyone, boy. You can't run from me," a voice woke him from his stupor and he glanced up. Third Seat stepped out of an alleyway, and Rathon gasped. Third Seat's entire right arm was blackened beyond recognition. His face looked a little worse for wear, too.

Rathon felt his anger bubbling just at the sight of this man. He furiously glared at Third Seat, who drew his sword.

"I ain't giving you more chances, brat," Third Seat said.

"Fine with me," Rathon muttered, and before Third Seat could move, Rathon slammed his hand into the ground. Sparks scattered from his palm into the ground, and two think pillars of earth shot from the ground and attempted to coil around Third Seat. However, as they came close, they just stopped where they were and crumpled.

Third Seat grinned. "Enchantments, boy. Every Seat of Third and below has 'em," and he raised his sword in preparation to strike.

Suddenly, he stopped. He bent over on his knees and coughed up blood, and Rathon saw the cause: an arrow was protruding from his back. Suddenly, a charge went through Third Seat. Sparks scattered around his body and he shouted in agony. He pulled himself up and looked for the source, but another arrow whistled through the air and struck his stomach, producing similar results.

"Kid, over here!" someone shouted. Rathon looked over to the owner of the voice and found that it was a person not too much older than himself. The man held a bow, and a pouch of arrows was slung over on his back. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He would have been handsome had it not been for the grime and muck all over his face. He beckoned Rathon over and disappeared into an alley. Rathon shrugged, deciding to follow the man who had saved his life.

When he reached the alleyway, the man was descending a group of stairs that led to double doors. However, instead of going through the double doors, he turned and placed his palm on the wall.

At first, Rathon was certain that he was just wasting his time. However, then the wall that the man with the bow had placed his palm on had disappeared as if it were an illusion. Rathon peeked his head inside, and saw stairs that led upward. "What did you do back there? Did you use magic on him?" Rathon curiously asked the man with the bow. Of course, Third Seat had said that he had enchantments, but apparently that didn't mean much if the guy with the bow could penetrate them so easily.

"I'll explain it in a few minutes, when we get there," the man said.

"Where is 'there'? And who said I'm following you to this place?" Rathon retorted.

The man turned to face Rathon as they went up the stairs. "It isn't like you have anywhere else to go. Besides, I saw you use magic. You can't live alone on those streets anymore," the man murmured.

Rathon's eyes widened. "So, wait. You're taking me to a different home?" he confirmed.

The man grinned. A real grin, not the 'I'm going to slice you up' grin Third Seat would give. "It's kinda like a group home. My name's Jet. You heard of Guilds, boy?" he asked.

"Don't call me boy when you're like a year older than me," Rathon pouted. Suddenly, what the Jet had said registered on Rathon, and a small smile broke out on Rathon's face. "A Guild? Like, a Wizard's Guild?"

Jet nodded. "Yeah," before pushing through a door into a lively community. It was a building that Rathon didn't think he had ever seen before. Rathon could have wondered if it was somehow in a different city, even though they had only travelled maybe a hundred yards. The place looked so. . .lively, in comparison to the city that surrounded it, Dragma. However, Rathon didn't see any other entrances to the Guild.

The Guild itself was made out of brick the same color as Jet's hair. Circular tables populated the Guild throughout, and people were talking to each other as if they were actually friends. Such a thing didn't exist in the gloomy community that was Dragma.

"Welcome to White Lightning, kid," Jet murmured, a grin plastered on his dirty face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm _really_ sorry about the late chapter. I've been more busy than I previously thought. With high school, getting a job, and all that mess I'm forced to cut back on things, y'know? Now then...reviews!

**Raiking: **Crap, I forgot to put that up, didn't I? Hm, well alright, starting now, I am accepting OCs! Not too much, but it would be great for reviewers to supply ideas for guild members/enemies.

**dartya: **Nope, that isn't Jet, unfortunately. That would actually be cool, and if I had thought of the idea at the time of my previous chapter, I definitely would have implemented it.**  
><strong>

**Summary: **It's been decades since a Guild known internationally as Fairy Tail had defeated the Balam Alliance and sealed Zeref. New Guilds have popped up through the land, and things have changed massively in the twenty-five years since. What will become of this Guild known as White Lightning? Wait, what _is_ white lightning anyways? I'm accepting OCs.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fairy Tail universe, only the OCs and the plot.

Alright, so now I'm moving onto to a different PoV, and another main character of this story.

_Fateful Encounter: Part 2_

She rolled over in her bed, her lips set in a small grin as she dreamed a fulfilling dream. She had everything she had ever wanted: money, boys, power, etc. Nothing could ruin it...except for the blare of her alarm as it went off. Her eyes sharply opened, and her mouth was now set in a disapproving grimace as she was reminded that everything she had just went through was just a dream.

_"_Alice, get up, or you'll be late for school!" the echoing voice of her mother reached all the way up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

Alice turned in her bed so that she was sitting up. "Yes, mother!" she replied, a slight hint of irritant in her tone. She was awakened from her dream where everything was perfect into the still reality that was her life.

She took a shower and did her indefinite list of things to do before school started. When she was finished, she looked in the mirror. Her straight chestnut brown hair traversed mid-back length. Her soft green eyes had unnoticeable bags under them today, signifying that she hadn't slept as well as she would have liked. Her slightly pale complexion and average stature of 5'6" made her look similar to her mother. She was fairly thin and strikingly beautiful. Although, it was more natural beauty, like she didn't try to look pretty, but she did anyway. By the time she was out the door, the bus was already pulling up to her stop. Waving a goodbye behind her, she jumped into the bus and settled into one of the seats closer to the front. In the mornings, the bus was always quiet with people falling asleep or listening to music. Alice was one of those who enjoyed the quiet, considering it peaceful. Also, she felt it a waste of energy to talk sometimes.

Don't think this bus was one of your average school buses, either. No, the vehicle was powered using the magical energy from a powerful Lachryma.

The first two classes of her day, Biology and Math II, were boringly uneventful (which she would have been fine with, should the teachers actually let her sleep). With strict teachers and daily lectures, few students acted out without good reason to do so.

She walked into her American Government class after paying her locker a visit and chose one of the seats near the back. Alice didn't mind most of her teachers, but for some reason, she just couldn't _stand_ her American Government class. Mrs. Mitchell was a batty, snooty told woman with a disgusting mole under her second chin (yes, she had several).

More than halfway into class, Alice was dead asleep. "Harpa (Alice's last name)!" Mrs. Mitchell barked with impunity. "If all you're planning to do in my class is sleep, then don't even come to school. It's a waste of time to teach _slackers,"_ the last word rolled off her lips like it was excess, moldy food.

"It's your job to teach every student anyways, Mrs. Mitchell," Alice replied in as polite a voice as she could. However, no one could miss her heated gaze towards the teacher, the way her lips settled into a thin line after Mrs. Mitchell had insulted her, the way that anger marked her pretty face.

"If that student is a failure, then what's the point?" Mrs. Mitchell bit.

Like the dam holding Alice's emotions in had snapped, anger clouded her face in a shade of maroon. "The only _failure_ in this class is the one teaching it!" Alice snapped. She wasn't aware of it at first, but her skin began to heat up suddenly. Was this because of how absolutely furious she was.

No, it was a different heat, like the heat that would radiate from an oven after you open the door. Alice glared up at the Mrs. Mitchell, but the teacher's eyes were widened and focused on Alice's hands.

Alice looked down at her hands. White tendrils slowly twirled around her arms, the ends flicking around like a hissing snake. Suddenly, the ends of the tendrils shot up. "Flare!" the word rolled out of Alice's mouth unconsciously. The tendrils wrapped around the Mrs. Mitchell's arms, and the teacher roared at the pain.

Alice gasped, and the white cords dissipated into the air. The only reminder of their existence were the red welts that covered Mrs. Mitchell's arms. Already, they were beginning to swell and sweat.

Mrs. Mitchell lifted her arm and pushed a button on the wall. "A child burned me through magic! Get down here immediately!" Mrs. Mitchell shouted into seemingly no where. _Magic? _However, in just a few seconds, Alice could hear heavy steps pounding down the hall, and before she knew it, she was up and running.

Throughout the school, there were two doors in each and every classroom. One door led into the hallway, and the other door led into a short corridor that led into another classroom. Through the latter path, someone could travel around the school without even going into the hallway. Alice immediately bolted towards this door, opened it, and went into a different classroom.

Upon entering a different teacher's classroom, Alice ran towards the door that led into the hallway. This way, she would at least have a running start on anyone chasing her. She dashed down the hallway, and as she entered E-Hall, the bell rang. The aftereffect was instantaneous. Students began pouring into hallways and going to their next class, making things a mass of confusion for anyone following anyone.

Alice ran out of a set of double doors that led outside into the cool morning air. Woods almost able to be considered a forest surrounded the school, so Alice jumped over a canopy of leaves and immediately vanished in the dense foliage. She watched the exit with a close eye, hidden behind a cluster of leaves and surrounding bushes. Several military vehicles pulled up to the school, and two people came out of the school to talk to those from the military. Within a few minutes, those of the military were off, and so was Alice.

She jumped through the dense underbrush and pushed through thorn bushes without care. She had to get home. If the military got there before she did, she would be in so much trouble. Her parents would have less incentive to listen to her side of the story, and things would become catastrophic.

By the time she was halfway to her house, the afternoon heat had began to kick in. She was sweating profusely, and various cuts marked her thin body. She rested her hands on her knees, panting. "I'm...so not u..used to this," she said to herself inbetween breaths.

She began running again in five minutes, and it was another twenty before her house was in view. Through this time, she began to ponder what had happened at the school. Surely Alice couldn't have performed magic? Her? Many people would scoff at the thought of her being a wizard. Still, she found the idea to be fascinating-if she could control it-that is. No matter how much she disliked her American Government teacher, she would never purposely harm the obese woman.

Alice reached her house and threw open the door. Taking a deep breath, she shouted, "Mom! Dad!" She walked inside, beginning to take note of her surroundings. Furniture and pictures were in disarray. Picture frames were shattered, and even a few drops of blood stained the floor. Alice covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes becoming glassy. What had happened?

Her attention was drawn to a yellow note taped to the wall next to the door. Pulling it off, she read it,

_"Alice Harpa, if you are reading this message, then you surely must have guessed the reason behind the recent pillage of your home. The Military has seen it fit to take your parents and sister hostage in response to your crimes against the school (all of which can and will get you in legal trouble). Don't worry about your family. Turn yourself in without struggle, and they will resume their daily lives._

_Without you."_

_With regards_

-_The Military_

Alice couldn't fight the tears that spilled down her face. Her family was being held because of something she had done? What idiocy was this? Alice turned and started to run out the door, but just as she left the doorway, an arm snatched her own and pulled her aside. Alice yelped, clawing at the kidnapper, when a hand grasped her wrist, effectively stopping her rampage.

"It's fine, Alice Harpa. You don't have to fret; I am not the enemy," a woman murmured to Alice, staring at her with big green eyes.

"I don't care! Let me go!" Alice snapped, struggling to pull free of the woman's grip, but she was surprisingly strong.

She stood a few inches taller than Alice and was noticeably frail, like she would break easily if handled even slightly inappropriately. She had pale blond hair and an even paler complexion. She wore gray robes and a three-cornered hat. The woman did as Alice demanded and turned away. Alice glanced at the woman wearily, rubbing her wrist.

"They won't let them go," the woman said, still not facing Alice. At Alice's confused expression, the woman added, "The military...They won't let your family go even if you show up there," the woman frowned slightly as she said this.

"How do you know that?" Alice snapped.

This time, the woman turned to face Alice, narrowing her eyes. "Magic is usually inherited from your parents. You can of course learn different magics, but until your main magic shows-which is what you can inherit from your parents-you cannot learn new magics," the woman sighed. "Because of your actions, the military will very likely hold your family in containment, suspecting all four of you to be able to perform magic. I am sorry," the woman whispered the last part almost silently. She really sounded genuinely sorry even though she had nothing to apologize for.

"How do you know all of this?" Alice repeated, though this time her tone was a little softer.

"I read the note. My mother was taken hostage too. My name is Frayla," the woman explained.

"You can perform magic too?" Alice asked, this time curious. Frayla nodded in response, and Alice's gaze dropped to the ground. "But they're my parents! They were taken because of me!" Alice's voice broke slightly.

"I'm telling you, it will be useless. I tried to rescue my mother decades ago, but it almost got me captured as well," Frayla muttered, her tone bitter with contempt towards the military.

"Then what do you expect me to do? It's not like I can live in a house I can't even finish paying for," Alice retorted, her eyes flashing with irritation.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Obviously, after my failed attempt to rescue my mother, I had to go into hiding. That's exactly where you'll go: in hiding."

Alice snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't feel like hiding with some hermit," Alice bit harshly. A lone tear slid down her cheek.

Despite the insult, Frayla stared at Alice with empathy, because she had once been in the teenager's shoes as well. "You can use magic, but you cannot control it. Therefore, you'll be going to a guild for young Wizards like yourself," Frayla said. "It was the guild I went to when I was younger," Frayla explained.

Alice gasped, "What's the guild called?" she asked.

Frayla smiled, obviously content that Alice had went along with the best scenario. "Come, child, we are going to White Lightning," Frayla said.


End file.
